


Sleeping Is For Suckers

by Icantswim



Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [6]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Attempted, Fatherhood, Humor, Lost children, M/M, Ozzy and Rose run away, Parenthood, Running Away, Sort Of, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Is it broken?  Tommy asks himself, because there is no other feasible reason why both him and Nikki are peacefully asleep past 11.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sleeping Is For Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated any of my fics for this fandom and I would like to apologize. I have a secret, I’ve been sucked into another fandom (one far too embarrassing to tell)! It’s been a slippery slope and I forgot all about these fics. It completely slipped my mind and it took seeing a Black Sabbath cover band to get me to remember! Well I’ll be updating this story and my other two a few times more within the next week, so look out for them! 
> 
> Well, that was a lot of blabbering. Enjoy!

Lately, sleeping past 9 A.M. wasn’t a common occurrence for Tommy. Little squeals echoing throughout the apartment and tiny bodies jumping on the bed typically prevented him from doing so. Tommy hated it. He had always been quite fond of sleeping past noon, but the twins made sure that never happened anymore.

On a bright Saturday morning, Nikki shifts over in his sleep and lands on Tommy, waking him up. Tommy groans and squints into the stream of sunlight that blinds him. He’s surprised when no rustling or giggles following his waking. Peaking over at the alarm clock, the red numbers read  _ 11:15.  _

_ Is it broken?  _ Tommy asks himself, because there is no other feasible reason why both him and Nikki are peacefully asleep past 11.

Tommy focuses on listening for any sounds around him. He can hear the soft snoring of his boyfriend beside him, which Tommy would have gushed over if he wasn’t so worried. He faintly hears the cars speeding by on the street below. His ears begin to ring when he can’t make out any sounds that would be coming from a pair of small kids. No television blaring obnoxiously loud with cartoons. No little footsteps skipping across the living room. 

Tommy springs up out of bed and hurries down the hall, his paternal instincts sensing something isn’t quite right. The first place he checks is the twins’ room. The bed that the twins share sits empty with the exception of rustled sheets and a quilt thrown haphazardly across the foot of the bed. 

Panic seems into his bones, because if they weren’t sleeping, then there is no reason why the apartment would be this quiet. He didn’t even consider them being awake an option, because those two (especially Rosie) didn’t know how to play quietly. 

He walks out of the twins’ room and stops at the bathroom. Peeking through the door that was slightly ajar, Tommy finds the bathroom dark and empty. Leaving the bathroom, he scurries to the living room. The only sound filling the eerily quiet room is the cooking show cutting in and out every few moments. Empty juice boxes and pop tart wrappers scattered on the couch cushions. 

Tommy hurries to the only room left in the house. _Please be in here. Please be in here._ Tommy prays silently. Without bothering to knock, Tommy flings open the door to Vince’s room. The only thing in there is Vince, lounging naked on his bed as some blonde bimbo sucks him off.

“What the hell man? Ever hear of knocking?” Vince shouts in surprise, grabbing one of his pillows to cover his decency (not like he had any) nearly suffocating the girl in the process.

“Are the twins in here?” Tommy scans the room frantically, eyes wide with panic.

“Why the fuck would they be in here?” Vince questions.

“I don’t know!” Tommy practically cries, “but I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find them!” 

“What do you mean you  _ can’t find them _ ?” Vince questions, fear trickling into his demeanor. 

“I mean I checked the entire apartment and they aren’t here.” Tommy snaps.

Vince shoves the woman off of his lap and onto the floor beside the bed.

“What’s your problem?” She spits, as she pushes herself off the dirty carpet.

Instead of responding to her, Vince stands up and pulls on a pair of discarded jeans from the floor. “Nikki up yet?” 

Tommy shakes his head, “I’ll go get him now.”

Tommy hustles back down the hallway, into his and Nikki’s room. “Nikki wake up!” Tommy begins shaking his boyfriend.

“No.” Nikki grumbles stubbornly.

‘The twins are missing!” Tommy cries.

Nikki’s eyes fly open and he rockets out of bed. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t find them. We need to go find them!” Tommy digs through his dresser drawers for shirts, one for him and one for Nikki. He flings Nikki’s at him as he pulls his boots on.

Walking into the building’s corridor, Nikki, Tommy, Vince, and his girl of the week must’ve looked ridiculous. Tommy’s shirt was ond and had holes littering throughout. Nikki hadn’t bothered with pants and left in a t-shirt and his boxer shorts. Vince’s jeans were obviously very dirty. They had suspicious white stains, smelt funky, and sat on Vince’s legs unnaturally stiff. To top it all off, Vince’s girl looked like they just hustled her off of the streets, But, who knows? Vince probably did.

“Rosie! Ozzy!” The group calls into the corridor, their shouts echoing. A few silent moments go by before a door flies open. Tommy is momentarily relieved, thinking the twins would burst through the door. But then a grubby old man in stained tighty whities stumbles out. “Shut it or I’ll call the police.” Then he slams the door shut again without another word.

“Listen,” Vince begins to whisper, “You two go check outside, make sure the little rugrats aren’t playing in the parking lot or something. Me and Denise will go door to door and ask if anyone’s seen ‘em.” 

The girl next to Vince huffs, “My name’s Dana not Denise.”

“Who cares?” Vince snaps, “I think finding missing children is a bit more important than your name.”

Nikki and Tommy take the stairwell, and Tommy nearly trips and falls when he tries to take two steps at a time. He figured it would have the same effect as it would when he ran up the steps. He was poorly mistaken. 

The two walk into the lobby. There, a middle-aged man with an extreme receding hairline sits reading the newspaper. 

“Um, excuse me sir?” Tommy asks politely.

The man glances up hesitantly and his neutral face soon turns into disgust when he sees the states that Nikki and Tommy are in.

“ I don’t have any money. Go beg someone else.” The man answers, then continues with his reading.

“Listen, I don’t want money. My kids snuck out of our apartment this morning and we can’t find them. I was wondering if you had seen them? Their twins, a boy and a girl, and about,” Tommy lowers his hand about 3 feet from the ground, “yay high.”

The man rolls his eyes and continues reading as he speaks, “Listen, I’m not in the mood for a sob story about how you have to feed your kids and then use my donation on drugs. So fuck off.”

Tommy lunges at the man, but Nikki grabs him by the back of the shirt. Tommy struggles a moment as Nikki’s arms wrap around his body. Tommy flails and Nikki hoists him up and moves him away.

“Fuck you pal!” Tommy raises his middle finger at the man as Nikki struggles to move them outside. 

The apartment security was made up of two people. Dan, who sat in the surveillance room, and Barb who stood at the front door. Barb was a retired Air Force pilot in her mid sixties. She, for some reason, was always quite fond of Nikki and Tommy. A warm smile usually spreads across her face when she sees the two. When the twins came, she was ecstatic to meet them. Half of their toy inventory came from her alone. She never had any kids so the twins were like grandchildren to her. 

“Barb!” Tommy exclaims to the woman when she meets his eye.

“Mornin’ boys,” Barb greets both Tommy and Nikki warmly as she chews around a tooth pick, “How’s it going?” 

“Terrible! I lost the twins!” Tommy shouts, face reddening when the people passing him by stare at him strangely.

“How in the world did you lose ‘em?” She asks with a quirked brow.

“They snuck out while we were sleeping.” Tommy admits sheepishly.

“Well I haven’t seen ‘em. So they’re somewhere in the building still or they somehow unjammed the backdoor and snuck out of it.” The guard tells the boys calmly.

“Thanks Barb!” Nikki calls over his shoulder when Tommy runs back into their building.

Nikki was worried that the man Tommy nearly punched was still there and that Tommy would seize the opportunity to make his move. But there was a bigger issue at hand. Nikki walks through the doors and into the lobby, but nearly turns back around when he sees who gets off of the rickety elevators. 

The Blair sisters.

Layla and Lola are their names. They both have had an obsession with Nikki and Tommy ever since the girls had moved in a few weeks back.

When the girls see Nikki and Tommy they both squeal obnoxiously.

“Nikki!” Lola yells, while Layla yells, “Tommy!” Both running over to the men and latching on.

Nikki and Tommy groan in unison, trying to fend off an eye roll.

“Sorry, but we don’t have the time right now.” Tommy attempts politely as he attempts to pry Layla off of him, who had a vice grip around his waist.

Tommy’s protests go ignored and Lola begins talking, “Haven’t seen you boys in while.”

“We were beginning to think you guys were avoiding us.” Layla pouts.

“If only you knew.” Nikki mumbles inaudibly under his breath.

“We really have to go. Bye!” Nikki tries to make an escape.

“Whatcha in such a hurry for?” Lola questions, a sickeningly sweet smile on her cakey face.

Nikki stutters for a response. “U-uh um.” He knows he can’t tell them what was really happening, because then they’d insist on tagging along. 

Ever since they met the twins they had this weird infatuation with the twins. They’d fuss over them and pinch their cheeks, and even tried to get the kids to call them ‘mommy’. Ozzy looked at them as if they were lunatics (which they kind of were) and Rosie laughed hysterically until Tommy pulled her away.

Trying to think of an excuse fast, Nikki spouts the first thing that comes to his mind.

“I u-uh I’m horny!” Nikki yells loudly.

The man behind the desk looks at him in disgust, while a teenaged boy begins laughing uncontrollably.

“Well we can help with that.” Lola purrs.

“Sorry, I really don’t go that way.” Nikki finally confesses.

“What do you mean?” Lola asks, confused and a tad hurt.

“He means,” Tommy interjects after finally prying Layla off, “that he wants to go back to our apartment, suck my dick, and then pound my ass.” 

“What?” Lola asks, releasing Nikki and backing away.

“You’re gay?” Layla questions the men.

“U-uh.” Nikki stammers.

“Yes! Now quit trying to get into our pants.” Tommy clarifies. 

“Bummer.” Lola says, “you two are pretty hot.”

“But at least now we get to have GBFs!” Layla exclaims happily.

“GBFs?” Nikki asks reluctantly.

“Yeah, GBF. Gay Best Friend. You know to gossip with, and do hair, nails, and makeup with. Someone to decorate my apartment.” Lola exclaims.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye girls.” Tommy yells, dragging Nikki behind him.

Taking two stairs at a time (now that it actually works) Nikki and Tommy get to their floor relatively quickly. 

As they walk back towards the apartment, Tommy wonders if they should call the police and place a missing kids report. He’s shaken out of his thoughts when a door opens.

“You two come back anytime you want. Grandma Mary will always be here.” An old lady says to two little kids.

Ozzy and Rosie!

“Oh thank God!” Tommy nearly trips as he runs towards the twins, Nikki close behind him.

“We thought we lost you guys.” Nikki says as he and Tommy both kneel to wrap the kids in a tight hug.

“Sorry daddy! We were just playing Candyland with Grandma Mary.” Rosie answers sweetly.

“Well you two must be dad and daddy.” Grandma Mary smiles at the couple.

“Um yes ma’am.” Tommy stands up straight.

“It's lovely to meet you.” She tells them, “Rosie tells me great things about you.”

“Well that's good I suppose.” Nikki answers with an easy grin.

“I hope I haven’t caused you boys any trouble. I was under the impression that you knew where these two were.” She looks down at Rosie with a disapproving glance.

“I may have lied a little.” Rosie scuffs her little converse-clad feet on the linoleum flooring.

“Rosemary and Oswald, uh well I'm not really sure what your middle names are, Lee,” Tommy begins to scold the twins, “You cannot sneak out of the house while we’re sleeping just to go play with strangers!”

Rosie’s lip begins to wobble, Tommy’s voice unsettling her. Ozzy seems unaffected, the only response from him is an annoyed eye roll. 

“S-sorry dad,” A small tear rolls down the little girls puffy cheek.

“Hey, don’t cry babydoll.” Tommy scoops up his little girl and props her on his hip. He wipes her wet cheek with his thumb and attempts to stop her crying, “Me and daddy were just really worried that something happened to you two. We would be so upset if you two went missing.”

Rosie buries her head in the crook of Tommy’s neck, the guilt (or at least as much guilt a toddler can feel) making her embarrassed. 

“Just promise us you won't ever leave while me and dad are sleeping ever again.”

Nikki eyes Ozzy, who lets out a little sigh before sticking out his pinkie finger. Nikki interlocks his pinkie with the boys. 

“You pinkie promise too, Rosie?” Nikki asks the little girl.

Rosie peaks over her dad's shoulder at Nikki, sticking out her little finger for Nikki to take. Nikki interlocks their pinkies ensuring her promise. Tommy and Nikki both knew that Rosie took pinky promises seriously, so they weren’t worried she would pull another stunt like this one. Ozzy, on the hand, had no such moral code with pinky promises, so they knew that they would have to find a better way of locking the door up, so that the little Houdini couldn’t escape while they slept. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
